uzumaki clan, a new start
by Mytholigy 1
Summary: Naruto had no goal till he found one, to be the strongest but for what, now he knows for his ancestors, for the uzumaki clan and for himself.
1. Chapter 1

**chapter1**  
It has been six years after the kyuby attack and the village has been slowly rebuilding it self and things have been peaceful for every one except a little boy named naruto who has just been discharged from the hospital as a result of his yearly beatings on his birthday and the regular shouts of demon from the mob that was chasing him. naruto was very tired from the beating and went to sleep after reaching his small apartment which was a gift from jiji " sandaime "at his 6th birthday.

great another beating from those stupid villagers sometimes I wonder if I am just going to spend the rest of my life getting beaten by these villagers and die one of these days. " no I will not die from these beatings, I will become a ninja then I will have power to defend my self then this will stop " with that Naruto went to sleep.

Naruto suddenly jerked up from his sleep, it has been about 2 days but after that beating he had been unable to sleep peacefully every time he tried to sleep he would wake up from nightmares these nightmares were always the same, him being beaten by villagers and unable to defend himself This will always lead him covered in sweat with his resolve strengthening to become a ninja, no not any ninja but **the strongest.**

today naruto was once again coming home From a beating, even with his attempts to defend he was still beaten but naruto noticed that this one was less severe than the last further strengthening his resolve to be strong but this was not enough He wanted more no he needed more his last thought to this matter were to be the strongest.

tonight was special because instead of his usual nightmares he found himself awakening in a sewer " great now those fucking villagers broke into my apartment and threw me in a dam sewer while i was sleeping or this is some twisted form of nightmare " as he walked further in the sewer he noticed that although there was water every where his jumpsuit was not getting wet " strange my pants are not getting wet from the water " after about five minutes of moving in random directions he suddenly felt a dark aura around him and froze " wha... what is this aura ? so much hatred " after few minutes he got a hold on himself he wanted to stay away from there but his curiosity got the better of him so he followed the aura which led him to a large clearing there were large bars in front of him was a slip with seal written on it " what is this " suddenly he saw two large red eyes in front of him followed by a body of a large fox and nine blood red tails

the creature spoke its voice big and deep "**ha ha got it in one mortal" "**but how are u here didn't the yondaime killed u) ( **haha no mortal can kill me not even your precious yondaime could kill me he merely sealed me in you " ** " th...that explains the beatings and the names " "** i am impressed u were able to withstand my aura and have shown considerable amount of courage and intelligence so i will give u a test from what i have seen u don't have much skill so u will be given three basic jutsus which will be bushin nojutsu henge nojutsu and substitution nojutsu u have three years mortal master them and work on your speed after three years you will graduate from your academy mortal then u will have to kill one chunin you can choose whom if you pass the test i will then teach you. to be the strongest that is you pass hahaha but be warned if you fail this then i will kill you that would be better than being contained in puny mortal i can always reform my self after 2, 3 years so your performance will decide your fate mortal** " " but why ? Why give me this chance when you could just kill me and reform later " " **true but that is a very unpleasant experience and personally I find this option much more interesting** " " then Iwill ace this test kyuby then you will have to teach me to be the strongest i will make my own fate "with that he was pulled out of his mindscape and went to sleep free from those nightmares to a good night sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The next day naruto woke up excited to finally have something bright in his short dark life " kyuubyby, i know that yesterday was definitaly not a dream and i want to start on my test so give me the jutsus already so i could win our little bet " " **haha mortal, to not discard something for a dream or a trick of mind is a valueable asset for a ninja very well just think of alloying me to give you the scrolls this will alloy me to make a physical body of the scrolls from my mind** " " alright here i go " closing his mind he thought of letting the kyubi make a physical form and the next thing he knew there were three scrolls lying in front of him on his bed " yahooo now i can learn and take my first step to be the strongest, he i forgot in my excitement how the hell can i talk to you "

" **now that we have make contact i can freely talk to you without you coming in your mindscape and you just have to think if you want to talk to me and i will hear your thoughts " "cool so now i go practice** " " before that a little peace of advice donot tell anyone that you know about me and the bet " " **ya i can see the logic in that** " with that he changed into his jumpsuit and went to find a secluded training ground to start his training. now we find naruto infront of the famous " **forest of death " " mortal i think you should leave this ground for when you decide to do your physical training for now you should go to the secluded area behind the momentum to practice the ninjutsu** " " ha, well if you say so… " "**oh and as this is suppose to be a test for you so i will not be helping you after 3 years come see me in your mindscape by meditation there we will decide how you did your test and please change from your hideus jumpsuit to something more ninja like after learning the henge**" "alright i understand "

naruto went to the area behind the momentum. it was about 12 in the morning and he decided to first learn the substitution and started to work, opening the scroll he read the instructions and started practicing the handseals after about 2 hours he found his handseals to be satisfactory enough and tried the henge and was able to substitute with a kunai " hum, it seems that when i will be able to substitute with a training dummy without handseals then that will mean that i have mastered this jutsu " he was startled when he sudenly heard a growling voice and became embarased when he found out that the voice was coming from his stomach " figures in all the excitement i forgot to eat breakfast well its almost time for lunch might as well " with that he went to ichurukas to eat lunch .

reaching there he went in and shouted " old man 5 bowls of miso ramen " the old man surprised turned around but when he saw naruto he grinned and said " ah naruto " then looked back and shouted " ayame 5 bowls of ramen for naruto " there was a shout of "coming"and after 5 min 5 streaming hot bowls of ramen and naruto hapilly slurping on his ramen after 15 min he finished his ramen and started making plans for a strategy " if i have to fight and kill a chunin after 3 years i have to first find a strategy i will only have the most basic 3 jutsus and speed i can select my target from the accademy instructures after i enter in the academy after 2 years "now reaching the training feild he decided " for this year i will work on my nin , kunai training and try to get better in shuogi the next year i will work on speed and weights as well as familiar my self with the forest oh and in the third year i will be busy with the academy and choosing my target i will still have some time in the second year " with his planning done he started practicing henge again .

...time skip...

it has been two years and naruto had mastered all three jutsus and could do them without handseals he was quite good with kunais and senbons he wanted to learn sword fighting but could not because of lack of teachers but got over it at the thought of being taught by the kyubi he was also quite good with stealth and had also taken a liking to shougi now he just had to find his target so he could win his bet.

these two years has been great for naruto he could already feel more powerful from his training and the best part was that he had been able to avoid his attackers and already had paid some people back for his beatings though he had done it stealthily in the form of humiliating pranks and leaving no clues to lead to him. now he was preparing for the third year, The final year to finally get started on his dream or should he say his goal.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter

finally the most important year the 3rd year started and naruto was ready, his thoughts for his target were to first go for the academy teachers as they will be easy target to be more precise the one who would show his hatred for him more so than the other one as he was shire that both of them would bear hatred for them, but this gave him a new problem no matter how much jiji liked him he would not be able to save him from execution or jail for killing the chunin. the sandaime had already enlisted him in the accademy but naruto was sure that his jiji was suspicious of his actions lately so he decided to come clean to him despite kyubi's warning to avoid further problems with hI'm with that naruto went towards the academy To see how his first day will come out.

The first thing he noticed after reaching the academy were the different clan heads with their children " hum… so all the heirs of the clans will also enter the academy " then his attention went to the civilians present there and he could see that they have moved away from him and could see them warning their children not to go near him or to beat him any chance they get " ha! as if they can beat me " after entering his class he took the back seat and thought " well i can be the best in the class, nah to much unneeded attention , he could be the dead last but decided that he will stay in the middle of the class because he definitely can not want act like an idiot for the whole year,well that is decided " finally the teachers entered and the man with a scar on his nose said " hello students my name is Iruka and i will be your sensie for the year and will teach you to the ways of ninja " then he pointed at the man next to him and said " he is mizuki and he will be my assistant for the year " mizuki followed " hello students as iruka said i am mizuki now we will take your name calls please say present when your name is called " " hai " the people replied and with that the first day started at his turn naruto noticed hatred in both his so called sensies but replied the nonetheless " well this just makes it easier " and the day followed.

naruto was bored he already knew every thing but had to play average, he was most pissed when he say the last uchiha all high and mighty and wanted nothing but to teach him a lesson but had to control himself finally the day was over he was feeling hungry so he stopped for a quick lunch at ichurukas. after about 15 min and 5 bowls of ramen later we find naruto to be going towards the hokage tower his mind going over all the possible results of this meeting " well this meeting is going to be tough hope it all works out "

he reached in to the office and said "yo old man " the sandaime was surprised "naruto kun you haven' visited in a while. how are you doing" "fine old man but i am here for something important" immediately the hokages demeanor changed and he went serious " what would that be naruto kun" " i know you have noticed a change of behavior in me from the last 3 years " "so i have" "and you have also made many should i say assumptions about these changes" "i have a few " "this will create problems old man so i have decided to come clean old man" "so you have" "yes old man your assumptions are quite true i did came in contact of kyuubi that day when i was discharged from the hospital and he told me that i have to become stronger because he will not have a weak container so he gave me these jutsus to master" "oh then pray tell me why the almighty kyuubi gave his vessel only the most basic jutsus and not powerful ones" "dam nothing can fool you now can it jiji alright alright he did that to test me " " and what might this test be " "the test is that i have to kill a chunin with only the skills that i have " "which chunin will that be " " i have not decided that yet as i still have this year left "naruto told nervously " naruto what is your loyalty to this village " " i only care about you old man and the ichuruka family as only you guys have treated me as a human " " then we can make deal naruto kun "

now naruto was surprised as he had not expected this but answered any way " what kind of deal with that be " the hokage took out a file and answered " naruto this ninja has been found planing to steal the forbidden scroll and want to sell it to our enemies as you know i cannot alloy that so become my agent and shadow him find who he wants to sell the scroll then you may kill him and this will solve both our problems so what do you think ? " " wait this means that you dont have a problem with kyuubi teaching me " " no not really and besides that makes you stronger " " you got yourself a deal old man, oh and old man i need your permission to train in the forest of death " " hum granted " "thanks old man it was a pleasure making deal with you "and with that naruto left for his home " phew that went way better than expected " was narutos last thought while going towards his apartment.

but back at the hokage's office the "**the god of shinobi**" was sitting on his seat his face showing wrinkles as he wallowed in sadness for the young boy he could not protect " I was unable to protect you naruto but I will help you get stronger and nothing will stop me at this task you will be a legend just like your friend.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4  
the final year had progressed nicely for naruto and everything was looking up for him. He had started his job as the hokages agent and had been trailing his target for the past year and had already discovered every thing about his target. it was discovered that mizuki's old team had come in contact with orichimaru and had been killed only mizuki was left alive as he still had use for the snake sanin, he was left alive and was given the task of stealing the forbidden scroll from the hokage tower and was to deliver it to a sound ninja at the "valley of the death" which was then to be delivered to has also revealed them to the presence of the sound village under the command of the oruchimaru A troubling news for them this news was then given to the toad sanin for further examination.

He wanted to finish his target and be done with it as he was confidant in his skills but had to wait on per orders of the hokage. the talk with the hokage at the beginning of the year had also eased his worries as he now not had to worry about being a rouge ninja, his relationship with iruka had also progressed at first iruka seemed to bear hatred for him but he quickly noticed that besides his hatred he was still fair to him unlike mizuki and had in some situations even defended him to a point that now they had formed a brotherly bond with each other. though naruto did not want to hide something from some one he considerd a brother but had to per orders so he promised to tell him every thing even about his deal with kyuby.

Now the topic regarding kyuby, he had tried reaching the kyuby after mastering all the jutsus and reaching a good mastery at speed and stealth but to no avail so he gave up. in the academy he remained average but to everyone he was a dobe a title granted by uchiha when he seemingly defeated him easily oh well he was like they dont give a shit about me and i dont give a shit about them.

…..…...time skip the graduation day…...

Today was the day where he would pass kyuubi's test and start his journey to be the strongest, he was confident that he would win as he had worked hard for it plus he had the element of surprise and he had already seen mizuki's skills by tailing him on some missions he had gone in the year. it was decided that he would fail his test then as they knew mizuki would approach him so to get him to steal the forbidden scroll for him in the name of a second test where then he would try to double cross him try being a word as he would be dispatched before that and the spy captured.

naruto was at the academy doing his written test, it seemed that his test had been altered but even though he knew the answers but nonetheless he kept his mark to average then came the kunai test in which students were given 8 kunais and shuriken and they had to throw them as accurately as possible. most of the students were able to reach 4 out of 8 but the heirs were able to reach from 5 to 7 out of 8 with the uchiha being exceptional to reach 8 out of 8 he him self settled for 5 out of 8 in both kunai and shuriken. in the ninjutsu portion he made a scene of doing the handseals slowly for henge,substitution and made a show of failing the bushin pathetically. iruka knew something was up he knew that naruto was stronger than he let on and knew he was strong enough that he would never fail the test but knew that naruto considered him a brother and will tell him at the right time so he pretended on making a sad face and shouted " you fail " and left.

after naruto left the academy he sat on a swing waiting for mizuki to approach him so he can get his plan to action and it did as he was aproached by mizuki and was told of a secret test. he went with the flow and left to get the scroll, he reached the hokoges office where the sandaime was waiting for him " everything is going according to plan hokage sama " " excellent naruto kun " with that naruto left with the scroll towards the forest to the given reaching the area he set the scroll against a tree and set the area as if he has been practicing with that he sat down and started copying the jutsus from the scroll to another, now all he had to do was wait and dispatch the traitor and his dream will start.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter5  
At the sound of some one coming near naruto whirled around expecting to see his target but got a surprise when instead of mizuki he saw iruka breathing heavily there and looking quite angry " iruka ! what are you doing here " " finding you ofcourse what are you doing stealing the forbidden scroll naruto you know you can get in serious trouble for that " " calm down iruka this was all a setup to pull out a traitor " now iruka was confused but before he could do anything he saw mizuki entering in to the clearing. iruka was even more confused when he saw mizuki yell at naruto, something about passing the test and to quickly give him the scroll. to clear the confusion iruka decided to speak " what is happening ? " " iruka haha so you found him before than me some times i wonder how you can love something that had killed your parents hahaha your hear that naruto you killed his parents want to know how ? " " no mizuki it is forbidden" iruka tried to force him to stop but mizuki was to much away from him " because you are the nine tail fox hahaha you heard right the yondaime could not kill it so he sealed it you… you are that fox "

instead of hearing screams of denail from the beast he was rather surprised as he found himself dodging kunais, naruto followed by throwing a kunai which mizuki easily sidestepped " is this all you can do in your sealed state demo…" but before he could talk more he found a kunai at his back thigh as naruto had substituted with the kunai and had plunged the kunai at his back thigh. iruka now understanding the situation tried to step in ti help his student but naruto stopped him " dont iruka this is my test dont interfere" so he stopped he had full faith in him to win the fight.

meanwhile at the fight naruto quickly substituted with another kunai to get some distance between him and mizuki and threw smoke bombs to hide himself and quickly made a clone and position it as if it was throwing kunais and threw some kunais himself then henged in to pebbles to make it seem as if the bushin had thrown the kunai.  
mizuki quickly deflected the kunais and dashed towards the smoke to kill naruto but was surprised when the kunai passed naruto and realized his mistake to late as naruto had already transformed back and ramped the kunai at his neck killing him his final thought that how could he have been so careless. iruka was quite surprised naruto had successfully killed a chunin with the most basic of things and had done it without a scratch and had said something about a test. " naruto what is going on ? " naruto relaxed looked up at iruka " dont worry iruka all will be explained at the hokages office let me take a break for a while " with that naruto sat down he was feeling strange he had just taken a life he knew this was going to happen but strangely he was feeling at peace about killing a traitor.

after a few min several anbu arrived and took the forbidden scroll and the traiters body with them and naruto and iruka also left towards the hokage tower after reaching the office they reported " ah naruto kun hope the mission got completed nicely " " i know you were watching old man " " true first how are you feeling " " great " " very well oh and iruka we knew that their was a traitor in konoha so i assinged naruto to capture him. The best way was to have naruto fail the test, i knew that if naruto fails the test he will be approached by mizuki who by now was confirmed to be the traitor. now i know this is a big shock and you have much to think about so you are dismissed and don't worry naruto is much stronger then he shows " " alright hokage sama " " oh and iruka I think of you as my brother so you should know i am in contact with kyuby don't worry he will not harm anyone he gave me a test which I passed now he has to help me get stronger " iruka smiled " I think of you as a brother as well naruto "with that iruka left.

" go find your result naruto i know you are eager to get started " " yes sir i am but i want to ask one more thing, promise me jiji to tell the truth hokage sama who were my parents ? " " i see, i think you are smart enough to know the truth naruto kun your parents loved you very much you see your mother died during child birth she before you held the kyuubi during child birth she was very weakened and after having you she used the rest of her strength to help the yondaime seal kyuby in you thus died " on seeing Naruto's sad face he continued " it was never your fault naruto she died loving you naruto and your father... he died sealing the kyuubi in you, you ha… " " i understand why he did it jiji and don't worry I dont hate him actually i already had a hunch at my parents thank you for confirming it jiji, now i better be going ".


	6. Chapter 6

chapter6  
naruto quickly left for his apartment top speed and it took only a few min for him to reach his apartment. he went straight to the bed and sat down to meditate, he figured that he will be able to contact the kyuubi in this way as he needed to go in his mindscape to contact the kyuubi and soon enough rather than being in his bed he was standing in front of the cage. the kyuubi saw his presence and said " **it seems you have won our bet let me see your memory** " after a few min he continued " **yes i have seen your memories, you have mastered those jutsus and even devised a good plan you also showed good intelligence in telling your jiji the truth it will allow you more freedom in training and you also had good control when you were told your parents name, very well i will train you to be the strongest and i will also tell you my name** " now naruto knew to keep his mouth shut but he couldnt help himself and exclaimed " you mean kyubi is not your name ! " " **no mortal it my titel my real name is kurama and from now on you are to address me as sensie** " " yes sensie " kurama pleased said "** now go to sleep kit tomorrow your training starts** "

the next naruto woke up and went to take a shower then ate his breakfast and was preparing to meet his sensie when a sudden voice had him at alert " **you dont have to come into your mindscape to meet me now you can just think and i will be able to hear you** " " sensie is that you " " **yes kit its me, alright kit according to your memory you have a week till team assignments and we will be using this time to train you but first could you come here to change your mindscape i donot like this sewer **" " well sure " saying that naruto entered his mindscape and said " i am guessing that as this is my mindscape so i have to will it to change " " **spot on kit** " naruto now concentrating thought of changing his mindscape to a long feild with tress larger then kurama and a big lake double the size of kurama, when he opened his eyes he saw exactly what he wanted " **nice touch kit now get out of here and today we are going shopping for you supplies and change of clothes** " " alright sensie " naruto started his journey to find the shop which will be willing to serve him

it has been a hour and he was getting annoyed he could have just henged in to some one to get some one but he wanted to see who would be willing to serve him, he was passing by when he saw a small shop named " **the twin dragon** " he decided to see if they will alloy him to buy inside of the shop was well decorated with rows of weapons and he had to say they had variety, he could even see some rows having ninja clothes, now he had to see the owners reaction to his presence. he was quite surprised when he was instead welcomed and even sensed no ill will towards him from the shop keeper " how can i help you mister?" naruto decided to go for it and asked " hello sir…? " " ah sorry my name is zen " " yes zen san i need a set of 12 kunais and senbons " " certainly " with that zen left to bring him his things " anything else you need " yes you see i was wondering if you make custom clothes " " as a matter of fact i do make custom clothes " from his tone naruto could easily discern hints of proudnes at his work " naruto was thinking on his clothes when kurama interverned " **kit i am going to materialize a scroll pick it up and give it to him to make a set of the clothes **"

with that a scroll materialized in front of naruto unseen by zen and he made it as if he took the scroll from his jacket and gave it to him " i want the clothes made from this blue print only one copy i will come to take my order in about a week will it be enough " zen smirked " are you doubting my skills naruto they will get ready in this week i will make it sure " " how do you know my name? " " i know who you are naruto but dont worry i dont hate you, i can recognize a human when i see one " " thanks zen this means alot to me " said an emotional naruto " haha dont worry now get out of here brat i have work to do " and naruto took of smilling to have one more person to treat him as a human.

now naruto was thinking of any he could train in peace when kurama spoke " **why dont you go to the place you discoverd 3 years ago kit you would be able to survive it now and it would be the best place to train for you** " " yes the forest of death, the place completely slipped my mind " "**now the first jutsu i am going to teach you would be another variation of the bushin jutsu, as you know that there are elemental type bushins but there is one another type which originated from konoha, the kage bushin, it isnt an elemental bushin so you can make it any where with out restrictions but another advantage is that it gives the user its knowledge after it dispels here i am sending you the handseals for it but remember that you cant do physical exercise from the bushin also it also gives the user a severe backlash but because of me you will be able to avoid the later drawback but you will have. To do the physical part by your self**" " nah that's not much of a drawback for me I can get the physical exercise at the forest of death" this week was going to be the fun making him more stronger, he could already feel it...


End file.
